Savant Spy School
by looksatbooks
Summary: Daniel Saul Victor Benedict arrives at Greenwood Academy to become one of the best spies around. But he meets a girl that could possibly change his life around. And he doesn't think they're soulfinders...


**Hi!**

**So please don't hate me for not doing anything in a really long time. It's half term for me and i remembered how much I enjoyed writing these. I have had this idea for a while now but didn't get round to it. **

**I would suggest reading the others to follow how Victor met Molly, i wasn't going to explain it here.**

**This particular chapter isn't the best one to start with, i guess just to fill you in on the main character. Think of the next one as the starting chapter... A lot more exciting I promise.**

* * *

"Dan! Wake up!" I heard my mum calling me. Why? It was the summer holidays, I only had a few more days at that. I groaned as an answer to which she must have heard.

"Daniel Saul Victor Benedict! You better get up right now because I made pancakes for you. If you would prefer to stay in bed I'm sure someone else would gladly eat them for you" She shouted and I was already half way down the stairs. I always loved it when mum made pancakes. I sat down at the breakfast table, still drowsy from my sleep and started eating the pancakes. I then noticed that no one else was in the house apart from mum so she was lying to get me downstairs. That's Molly Benedict for you. She can easily lure us from anywhere so long as she has food. She and dad are soulfinders and it was pretty much an office relationship but nicer.

Dad, or Victor Benedict, was probably out working, he has a high job in the FBI and I want to follow him in a similar sense. My oldest brother James is 24 so he rarely stays at home. Besides, he's off gallivanting the world trying to find his soulfinder. My oldest sister Maria is 22 and she already has a soulfinder called Marius which I found quite funny. You know, Maria, Marius… oh never have a flat together in New York. Next comes the twins. Steph and Alex were adopted when their mother, their only family, died from childbirth. Apparently she and Molly were very close and she was the only person who was willing and a savant. They are almost 20 now and are studying in college. Then there's me.

My name is Dan, if you haven't already guessed, and I am 19 years old. Almost. Okay, in 4 months but whatever. People say I am the hottest guy in school but that can't be true because I have left now. I didn't really like it there, I mean I loved the education just hated the people. Pretty much the opposite of everyone else ever. It just never appealed to me and they always had two sides to them. I should know.

I was once the nerdiest guy in school, you know the one with floppy hair, glasses, braces, everything. Everyone ignored me and the ones that didn't picked on me. I hated it. So one summer I decided I was going to change. I went to the gym for 4 hours every single day my braces were taken off and I got a haircut. I bought an entire new wardrobe full of clothes ready to be different. Of course, I made sure I wasn't neglecting my studies but I allowed myself to care about things I never had before. I walked in on the first day back and no one recognised me, they 'liked' me and I pretty soon became the most popular guys in school. I was never mean to anyone and still did my studying which they thought was a bit weird because I didn't want to go to parties and stuff. But I guess they were genuine enough to elect me prom king, a sort of tradition in our house so I was glad I could keep it up.

Nowadays, I just prepared myself for the next stage in my life. Everyone, apart from my family, thinks I am going to Europe to do a gap year but in actual fact I am going to a Savant Spy School (SSS) in England. Something I have always wanted to do. I guess you could say that my high school years were prep for trying to blend in and making people like you. I always enjoyed that sort of thing and being able to play characters I wasn't. I guess I could have been an actor but what was the fun in that? I like the adrenaline that came with it, and I only know because dad took me on a mission once for my power.

Being smart was only part of it. I had a highly qualified brain much like my uncle Yves and I was good at reading people's body language. As in really good. And that isn't even my gift. Not being cocky or anything… My gift is memories. I can check if memories are real or fake and I can even create or get rid of them. I suppose that's how my super intelligence came from. It is doesn't seem like it though, you know?

Today is my last day before I leave for a secret location in England. I won't know where I am until I actually arrive and I can't have much contact with the outside world. Mum and dad say they will try to contact every couple of weeks but I don't know how easy it will be.

"You all set for tomorrow Dan?" Mum asked zipping up the big suitcase I was taking.

"Yeah. I can't wait now, just can't wait to get started. Will you?" I asked thinking this was more appropriate.

"Of course darling. As long as you are having fun, that's all that matters." She said and gave me a kiss on the head before heading out the door. "You'd better get some rest, I don't want you too jetlagged for your new day." I rolled my eyes.

_Anyone would think I was just starting my first day at school. _I said fondly. I loved being a savant.

* * *

**Please write a review whether you're new to my stories or not. I always like feedback good/ bad i don't mind.**

**Next chapter- Dan's first day...**


End file.
